darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Megavolt
Elmo Sputterspark, better known as Megavolt, is a fictional character, a super-villain from the animated television series Darkwing Duck, produced by Disney. Megavolt, an anthropomorphic rat, is voiced by Dan Castellaneta. Megavolt is the most recurring villain of the series, appearing in nineteen episodes. He also is in the Darkwing Duck videogame. Character Biography When bully Hamm String sabotaged his science fair project on static electricity, young Elmo Sputterspark gained the ability to absorb and project electrical currents, and to grant nearby electrically powered objects a form of sentience. He wanted to call himself "Megawatt", but the band playing at the dance had already adopted that name. Sputterspark's transformation gave him virtually unlimited power. However, it also fried several portions of his brain, leaving Megavolt rather demented; he believes that light bulbs, toasters and anything else powered by electricity have been "enslaved" by Mankind and need rescuing, which explains why he is usually seen leaving the crime scene with bags full of flashlights, toasters and ovens instead of money. Later in the series, he suffers from sporadic memory loss. Later in Clash Reunion Megavolt returned for revenge against Ham String and his wife Preena Lott Megavolt was a member of the Fearsome Five (along with NegaDuck, Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack), and occasionally teamed up with Quackerjack as a duo (although he hates it when Quackerjack, or anyone for that matter, calls him "Sparky"). He also took orders from Negaduck as a henchman. He was once forced to partner up with Darkwing Duck on a case, because if the villain they were battling destroyed St. Canard, there would be nothing left for him to rob. In one episode "Up, Up, and Awry", Darkwing Duck defeats Megavolt by turning his own powers against him - he literally charges and changes Megavolt into a super magnet. Despite being rather dimwitted and absentminded at times, Megavolt is one of Darkwing Duck's more dangerous adversaries in terms of the sheer amount of power he possesses - Darkwing himself, when taken to Mertz in Planet of the Capes, uses Megavolt as an example of what a supervillain is. Darkwing himself even considered him his arch-enemy, referring to him as such in "The Frequency Fiends." Darkwing also mentions having sent him to the electric chair twice in the episode "Duck Blind", implying both that Megavolt has previously committed at least two murders, and was electrocuted but survived due to the nature of his powers. Important fact, one episode Megavolt found out Darkwing Duck's secret identity, but he suffers from sporadic memory loss causing Darkwing Duck's serect safe and Darkwing Duck feels unthreatened by it. In "Dead Duck" Megavolt tries to get a TV show deal by claiming that he'll sign up with the "you know who brothers" {i.e Warner Brothers-the cartoon rivals of Walt Disney studios who produced Darkwing Duck} Powers & Abilities Megavolt is perhaps the most powerful villain in Saint Canard, the raw power at his disposal is unimaginable. Capable of generating vast amounts of electrical energy and unleashing it on whomever he choose. This allows him to power his own devices. Though a genius inventor, he lacks the common sense to effectively use anything he could build. In The Quiverwing Quack he is Public enemy # 3 Personality Erratic, nuff said. The accident granted him near limitless power, but the price was equal to the merchandise. Every single brain-cell was super charged, costing him his short-term memory and common sense. Evident by his campaign to liberate the enslaved lightbulbs. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Fearsome Five Members Category:Recurring characters